Blue Eyed Mystery
by moscalover
Summary: It's been three years since they've defeated Naraku and the well is still closed. A year after their victory Kagome's found a baby in a dark alley, but she's special, who is she and what's her connection to the still unreachable feudal era?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic and I'm not good at writing so I hope it's OK…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Ch.1: Harsh Rejection **

Sigh.

That's how Kagome's hole day has been.

Sigh.

"Aimi! Don't climb up, you're going to fa…"

Thump.

Sigh. _She's special alright… Never even flinches when she falls._

"Come sweetie, we're going home." Kagome said. Aimi giggled and toddled after her. "Here, take mommy's hand." She said holding out her hand to her child. They've been in the park for three hours now, it was time they went home. When they got home Aimi yawned. "Are you tired sweetie?" "Ya mommy" Kagome smiled at her 2-year old adopted daughter and carried her to her little pink bedroom. Everything was pink: the bed, the stuffed animals, the curtains, the dolls' clothes, the carpet, the door, the walls, the lamp, the pictures, her clothes… Everything that belongs in a 2-year old girls room. Kagome tucked her daughter in and smiled at her little adorable face. _She just stays cute. _

It has been about three years that the well has been sealed and she still thinks about it every day, tough she doesn't regret not trying to go back 'cause if she'd did, she would never had found Aimi in that dark alley. When she found her she was so skinny and dirty Kagome almost broke into tears knowing people do actually exist on this planet who abandon their child like that. She had tried to contact the parents of the child but she couldn't find them so Kagome adopted her. She had noticed that she isn't a normal child, but she couldn't figure out what exactly Aimi was.

She went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for herself thinking about the feudal era. She really wanted to break the seal now, and when she did (yes, when, not if) she'd take Aimi with her. Maybe she could get more answers about her there. She hoped so, she really wanted to know what her daughter was. How would the rest react though? Would Sango and Miroku have kids where Aimi can play with? Would Shippo be grown? How about Kirara? Would she have found a mate and have kittens? That would be so cute, little Kiraras.

The ringing of the phone snapped her out of her thoughts. _"Kagome?"_ "Yeah it's me, hi Hojo" _"Hey Kagome, just wanted to check up on you ,you OK?" _"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" _"Is Aimi alright too?" _he said as he chose to ignore her question. Kagome growled inwardly a bit, why did he ignore her question? She didn't like it. _Wow, I have been hanging around Inuyasha too much… Sigh… Inuyasha, oh how I miss you. "Kagome?" _"Huh?" _"I asked if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" _"Oh, I have to watch Aimi, I don't like leaving her alone." _"Then call a babysitter." _It came out more as a demand then as a question, that angered her a bit. _Who does he think he is? I'm her mother! _"I don't thrust them" _"Oh Kagome, loosen up a bit will ya?" _"Listen Hojo, grow up first or I'll never even consider going to a place with you!" With that said, she hang up. _Wow, when did I become so harsh?_ She thought while Hojo gaped with his mouth wide open at his telephone.

Then the phone rang again. She picked up and said "Hojo, I'm sorry, I just haven't got a lot of sleep lately and" _"Kagome? It's Ayume." _"Oh, hi Ayume, what's up?" Kagome asked. _"Nothing, what's with Hojo?" _Kagome could sense a trace of worry."The usual…" _"Ah, he'll never learn… Anyway, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the movies with Eri, ¨¨¨¨¨ and me." _"But who will watch over Aimi?" _"My mom wanted to meet her sometime." _"Oh Ayume, thank you so much, I really need a girls night." Ayume giggled. _"Okay, I'll pick you up this Saturday at 7, see you then!" _Kagome chuckled at her friend's enthousiasm.

She finished her sandwich and when to check up on Aimi. She found her sitting wide awake on her bed. "Oh, do I smell some children who aren't sleeping like they're supposed to do?" she said with a wide grin and began tickling her. Aimi giggled and gasped all of the sudden. Then she began crying. Kagome, alarmed, asked "Honey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" "No mommy, but you aren't going to eat me are you?" Aimi asked with tears in her eyes. Kagome frowned at her daughters question. She stroked Aimi's dark raven locks. "Of course I'm not, I love you too much for that. Who told you that?" Aimi hesitated a bit and said "Souta, but he told me I couldn't tell anyone." _Ugh, the little brat_ "Don't worry honey, nobody eats their children." She then noticed they were still sitting in the dark room so she picked Aimi up and said "Let's watch a movie."

**Yeah, I know, really short chapter, I'm gonna try to make the other ones longer**

**_TRY_**

**If you have any ideas for further in the story, please let me know, I can use all of them :)**

**Moscalover**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, I hope it turns out longer then the first one

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 2**

They watched The Lion King 3 and Aimi sang along with all the songs and after the movie Kagome started to prepare dinner since it was already 6 o'clock. She didn't knew time flew by that fast. She asked Aimi if she wanted fishsticks with fries or with potatoes. Aimi chose the fries, what was expected.

After dinner they went to watch TV a while till Aimi had to go to sleep cause she didn't sleep very much on her nap. Kagome lay on the couch with Aimi cradled in her arms. She smiled down at her daughter's little face, which was very concentrated on the TV. Kagome wasn't really paying attention to the screen. It was probably just some komedy/romance thing, like something she and Sango would dream of every time they took a break from their shardhunt.

_Sango, how I miss you! I couldn't talk to anyone from this era about the things I talked about with you… I really miss you. _A lone tear made its escape from her eye and ran down her cheek, it fell on Aimi's head. "Mommy, what's wrong?". Kagome hadn't noticed the tear. She held her hand to her cheek, feeling the wetness. "What? Oh, it's nothing, really. But it's about time you go to sleep." She stood up and held Aimi in her arms carrying her to her room. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead. It was a bit warmer than usual. She placed her hand on the little forehead to check if she maybe had a slight fever but it wasn't sick-hotness, it was a warmth Kagome didn't really know. It scared her a bit when she realized this might be an effect of the difference of her child. She knew she would have to break the barrier really soon, no matter what.

She went back to the living room and lay back down in the couch, thinking again about the feudal era where a part of her heart had stayed, a part she needed badly: the love for her friends and family. Sure, she had her biological family here, but the rest of her family was still there and she hated the fact that she didn't know how their lives had continued after the final battle. She turned her attention to the television and saw some commercial going on, she didn't know what it was about but she heard the woman singing: _**Fall asleep and you will find all your dreams come true. What colour will tomorrow be? Wait and see…**_

_Pretty…_ she thought. She looked at the window and walked over to it. She looked out of the window and stared at the abandoned street. It was raining lightly and the street was wet **(AN/: duhh XD) **but to Kagome it was inviting. She double checked if Aimi was asleep and wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Then she grabbed her coat and slipped it on while she walked out the door into the soft rain. She walked down the street feeling grateful she could clear her mind.

She walked further and reached the park. Seeing so many trees and other green made her thoughts slip away to the feudal era again. There didn't pass one day without her thinking about that time at least four times a day. When she stood under a tall tree she looked around. The park was so beautiful. It made her feel like she was free from anything in the world, even when it rained. She loves the feeling of being free, it was like a huge burden was lift from her shoulders, not that Aimi was a burden but there were her friends who had expectations from her, the stress of searching for a job, financial stuff, dates she didn't want to go to, and so on. She wanted to feel like a little girl again who has no responsibility. She sighed and began to walk back home. _I guess I'll just have to live with it, I'll have free time aplenty when I get back to my friends._ Ten minutes later she arrived home and went inside. She shook off her drenched coat and went to stand before the window once again. Sigh.

Kagome locked the door and walked up the stairs to her room. Changing in some pajama's she looked outside and saw something shiny. _What's that? _It was something like fluid silver. There was only one thing that it could be… She looked a bit closer and it was gone. _Nah, my mind's playing tricks on me. I really have to find a way to get back soon. _She yawned, slipped under her covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow.

The next day she woke up because of the sunrays in her eyes. She shielded her eyes and looked at her alarmclock. It read 10:04 AM. She stood up and walked over to her closet. Looking for a dress or something like that she realized she needed to go shopping, but she hasn't any money for it. Then she remembered her illusion from yesterday, the silver hair. She decided she'd go to the wellhouse today with Aimi and she would break that spell no matter what. Yes, she was determant, she would do it. She COULD do it. With a nod she changed her pajamas for a light blue skirt and a simple white T-shirt. Kagome walked to Aimi's bedroom and looked at her sweet innocent face. She looked a bit like Inuyasha when he was sleeping. She took up the fragile child and gently wake her. Aimi opened her bright blue eyes and looked into her mommy's warm brown ones. "Good morning mommy." Kagome smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to grandma's house today. We're going to do something veeeeery serious!" Aimi gasped and held her little hands to her mouth. "What are we going to do mommy? Is it hard to do?" "It could be hard, but that we'll find out once we're doing it, won't we?" Aimi nodded and she quickly ate the toast Kagome made for them. She was also wearing a white T-shirt but with a light pink skirt and some little white flats. Kagome put on her shoes (also white flats) and took Aimi to her car, put her in the childseat-thing and made her wear the seatbelt. She double checked it and when she saw it was OK she slid into the driver's seat. They took off in the direction of her mothers house.

When they arrived Aimi took Kagome's hand and dragged her mommy with her to the shrine. She ran up the steps and Kagome wondered how somebody could run up those unnormal long steps without getting tired. But then, she was talking about Aimi, she wasn't very normal. Still... Kagome shook her head and followed Aimi up the giant stairs. She had to catch her breath when she reached the last one. When she was okay again they went straight for the well house. "Mommy what are we going to do here?" Aimi looked a little nervous. "You see that old well?" Aimi nodded. "It's a magic well, but there's a spell on it so it doesn't work anymore." "Poor welly!" "Yes, I know, that's why we're here, to make the spell dissapear." Aimi's little face became serious. "Yes mommy, we have to make the evil spell disapear from the welly!" "So you'll help me?" "Uhuh!" Aimi smiled again and took her mothers hand. She went to the well and put her little hand on the old wood. Kagome held her breath because she didn't know if the spell would hurt Aimi or not. When she saw that the well lit up, her eyes widened. She too put her hand on the lit up wood. She felt Aimi's energy swirl through the well and felt the barrier crack. She gasped and forced her own miko energy to flow from her body into the the barier. There came more cracks and the barrier couldn't stand so much energy. It broke. The barrier broke... No? Did it? Was it so simple? Kagome couldn't have done it on her own... "Is the welly free now, mommy?" Aimi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Aimi. She helped her break the barrier! Wow, a two year old girl broke a barrier she couldn't break, and she was a miko.

_Wow... _She looked into the well and felt the same energy from the feudal era. She grinned so wide her cheeks hurt but she didn't care. Back home! She could go back home! She squealed, picked up Aimi and swung her around. Aimi giggled. "Let's go!" "Where mommy?" "Trough the well, sweetie, it has its magic back!" Then she jumped. She jumped home, Aimi's eyes were as big as sausages. "Pretty blue" she mumbled. Kagome was so happy she was home again, she didn't even notice the familiar blue light surrounding them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie three, it took me a long time to finally get un-lazy so I'd begin on this chapter so my story would get a bit longer so hopefully there would be more people to read it yaay

**NOTE! Aimi's age has changed and I know it doesn't really make sense but she's now 4, otherwise my story didn't really make sense, owkaay now I'm making no sense, on with the story (okay first disclaimer but whatever)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did… but I don't… sniff… own Inuyasha…sniff**

Chapter 3

When they were on the other side of the well Kagome could almost _smell _the freedom. She was so happy! She scooped Aimi up in her arms and climbed out the well. Aimi gasped when she saw the beautiful landscape filled with trees and grass and flowers. "Mommy! Look! It's pretty!" Aimi said. "Yes honey, I know, pretty huh? Let's go see some friends of mine." "Do you have friends _here_, mommy?" .Kagome laughed "Yes, I do sweetie."

She run to Kaede's village with Aimi still in her arms. When she got there Kagome was panting and she set Aimi down. The little girl took her mom's hand without thinking. Aimi 'ooh' and 'aah'd at everything she saw. Kagome smiled at everything since she had missed everything sooo much. When they reached Kaede's hut she squealed and took a quick, deep breath. Then she entered the hut with Aimi at her side.

4 gasps and two giggles were heard. "KAGOME! AAAH KAGOME I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHERE WERE YOU WHY COULDN'T YOU COME BACK HAS LIFE CHANGED MUCH IT HAS HERE AH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK!" Sango screamed in one breath. She almost squeezed the life out of Kagome when she hugged her. Kagome noticed she had two cute little daughters AND was pregnant **(AN/: This is a bit before the last episode so Sango hasn't had her son yet.)**"KAGOME, YOU'RE BACK!". Shippo threw his (still) little arms and Kagome began to shed tears of joy. How she had missed these people. They mean so much to her. "Welcome back, Kagome." Miroku said in a rather calm voice. Kagome smiled at him once Sango and Shippo released her out their bear hug. Kaede just watched them with a smile on her face. "Oh guys, I've missed you all SO much!" Kagome said.

"Mommy, who are these people and why are you crying mommy?" A little voice said.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede then noticed the little girl. She was hidden in the shadows because she was a bit afraid. Wait, mommy? "Are these your friends mommy?" a raven-haired girl with beautiful deep blue eyes said when she took Kagome's hand. "Yes they are honey." Kagome smiled down at her daughter. Sango was the first to recover from the shock. "Wait, you're a mom? With who? Oh, Inuyasha isn't going to like this…" Shippo and Miroku nodded in agreement while Kaede was observing the child Kagome brought. "No Sango, don't freak out. I found her in a dark alleyway and adopted her. She is 4 years old and her name's Aimi. It means beautiful." Kagome calmly explained. "She is pretty alright. Hi Aimi!" She waved in Aimi's direction and the little girl decided she liked Sango. She hugged Sango's leg when Shippo asked Kagome "Like you sort of adopted me?". Kagome chuckled. " Yeah Shippo, almost like that." Miroku and Kaede just congratulated her. Kagome looked around in the small room realizing it missed a pair of amber eyes. "Where is Inuyasha actually?" she asked. Kaede was the one that answered. "Well child, we don't really know but ye don't have to worry, he'll be back by dinnertime, he always is.". Kagome frowned a bit. Does that mean he goes off a lot? _Oh well, I'm glad it's almost dinnertime, I really want to see him soon. _"Well guys, you don't have to worry about dinner, I've got lots and lots of ramen." Shippo's face lit up when he heard that. He loves ramen. Oh, it was good to have Kagome back.

Time flew by and before she knew it Kagome could begin making a fire for the ramen.

_(Inuyasha's POV)_

I sat in my favorite tree. I love this tree, it reminds me of Kagome, alone in so many ways yet strong and surrounded. I guess I never really understood her. I've always wanted for her to be happy yet when I went off to Kikyo again I unknowingly broke her heart each time I went to that body-to-hell-sucking bitch. Poor Kagome, she's probably now in her house enjoying her free time away from me. I was always thinking of the stupid jewel shards first. She always came second and I never realized I like her so much. She's probably together with that Homo freak.

Laughing with him, hugging him, _kissing him…_

All the things that I'll never get the chance for again.

_Kagome, my love…_

**(normal POV)**

Wait, what's that smell? It smells like… RAMEN! KAGOME! _SHE'S BACK! YES! _ He jumped out of the tree and started running towards her sweet scent. He stopped, thinking '_what if she doesn't like me anymore…?' _Ah who cares, she's back and that's what matters. He proceeded to run and was in the village in no time. Kagome and Kaede felt a demon aura approach. "See, nothing to worry about. Inuyasha, come join us, ye must be hungry" but before Kaede could end her sentence, Inuyasha had picked up Kagome and began swinging her around. Kagome relaxed in his arms and giggled at his enthusiasm. Inuyasha tucked her head under his chin and rocked her like a newborn. _Oh Kagome… _

Shippo, Sango and Miroku watched the scene before them with wide eyes. They never had thought Inuyasha would give her such an emotional welcome, though he had been very life-drained ever since the well was sealed. Still, wow.

"Mommy?"

'Huh? Mommy? What mommy?' Inuyasha thought. Then he saw the little child reach for Kagome. She's this child's mommy? Wait, that isn't a normal kid. "What the hell is that pup talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still staring at the strange girl. "INUYASHA SIT! YOU DON'T USE WORDS LIKE THAT WHEN LITTLE KIDS ARE AROUND!" "Msowwy msowwy, a djush diden noo whach tha pfuf waa taokie aba…" he mumbled. "Uh?". Inuyasha waited for the spell to wear off and when it did he said "I said: I'm sorry, I just didn't know what the pup was talking about.". Kagome sighed. "I found and adopted her, I raised her, that's why she calls me mommy." Aimi was watching the Inu hanyou with curious eyes and he looked back with the same look in his eyes. _I know her from somewhere…_

"Sooo, what's the pup's name?" Inuyasha asked still staring at Aimi. Aimi quickly hid behind Kagome's leg, though Inuyasha never took his eyes of her so she smiled a toothy smile at him. "Her name's Aimi, she's ONLY 4 years old, so no bobbing on the head and why do you keep calling her pup?" Kagome crossed her arms and held her head slightly tilted. Inuyasha looked. "You see Kagome…"


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY! Chapter 4, I never thought I would get this far in a story as a writer. As a reader I can get AAAAAANYwhere. S o now the reason why the last chapter was a bit cliffie: I didn't have any cliffhangers yet and I wanted one. :D okay so it's 11 AM now, my sister woke me oh-so-nicely with two loud screams (yes, she's older than me, she's 19) and now I'm sitting in the couch, looking over the laptop at my toes to get inspiration… anyways, here's the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nahh, I don't own him or his friends, Rumiko does…**

Chapter 4

Silence…

"Inuyasha, just tell me!" Kagome said rather impatient. "Yeah, OK, the reason I call her pup is because she is one, though she has a weird other scent…"

"WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING ME AIMI IS A DOG?" Kagome screamed. Aimi whimpered cause she didn't like her mommy screaming and it hurt her ears. "NO! NOT A DOG! AN INU! Geez…" He felt a little bit hurt because Kagome sort of called him dog, but of course, he wouldn't let that show on the outside. "So, she's a… demon?" Kagome asked, her eyes slightly wider than normal. This was a bit too much information.

And if she was? Who are her parents? What did she do laying in that dark little alley? Why was she just a baby when Kagome found her? Are there still demons in the modern era? No? Can it really be that the Inu-demons aren't completely gone in the modern time? She had to find out. "Are you okay, Kagome, you're a little pale…" a worried Sango asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a bit much to take in. Let's find Kaede. I have some questions for her." Kagome whispered the last part. A shot of pain shot through her heart when she realized she probably had to find Aimi's real parents and get her back to them. She blinked the upcoming tears away quickly and took Aimi's little hand in hers. Well, if she had to do that, she would enjoy her time with Aimi.

They walked through the village and many people still recognized Kagome. They had reached Inuyasha's forest when Inuyasha said "Kagome, get behind me with the pup, that scrawny wolf is back.". Kagome did as she was told but grunted a bit when she heard the 'pup' part. 2 seconds later Kouga came in view. "Hey mutt, would you want to explain why I smell 2 dog-breaths instead of one?". Inuyasha laughed. "So you want an explanation? Ask Kagome, you stupid wolf." Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side, so Kouga could see her. "What has my sweet, fair Kagome to do with this?" Kouga then saw Aimi, who was hiding under Kagome's hair. **(AN:/ yeah, the hair thing probably reminds you of Breaking Dawn… it isn't supposed to look like that x)) **

"Oh, so there it is… It isn't yours, huh Kagome? Please say it isn't yours." Kouga said with puppy eyes. Who knew wolves could make puppy eyes? _I thought only dogs could do that… _"No, SHE isn't, she's adopted." Kagome said. "Oh so you're still mine?". Inuyasha decided this was the perfect time to let Kouga know Kagome wasn't his. "No, Kagome doesn't belong to stinking fleabags." He lay his arm around her waist and heard her shocked gasp. _She belongs with me…_

Kagome felt her cheeks get warm. Miroku and Sango cheered. "WOOHOO! YOU GO INUYASHA!" and Shippo just looked at them as if they were crazy, which they probably were… It seemed like lots of Kagome's blood suddenly thought that her head was a very interesting place to stay. _Does this mean something? _Inuyasha pulled her closer. Kagome looked at her feet while Kouga was weighing his options. _Option 1: rip that filthy bastard of my Kagome. Option 2: Leave my Kagome in peace. Option 3: Take her to my den. Hmmm._

He decided to leave Kagome and her adopted pup for now. He would go back later and make her see that she's better off with him than with that brainless mutt. Snort. "Well then, Kagome ,my love, please forgive me to go off without you again. I will come back, I always will." He kissed her hands and looked longingly in her eyes. Even though he knew Kagome doesn't love him back, he would always try. Who doesn't try it, doesn't know it. He just didn't get it through his thick skull that it's useless. Oh, but Inuyasha would get it in there, if it's the last thing he did.

Kagome was flattered with all the attention she got from Kouga, Inuyasha never did this for her... _but _he was the one with his arm around her waist. She blushed a deeper shade of red, thinking about their situation.

On her left side Inuyasha was thinking about the same thing, only he wasn't blushing. Though he was in his mind. _I can't believe I could just do that, it took me a month to build up courage to admit to MYSELF that I'm in love with her, and when I want to protect her from Kouga-freak it's so easy! _He mentaly snorted at his own thouhgts. Kagome saw his face. It took everything she had not to laugh. His face was so adorable when it was confused, angry, protective (which is almost the same face as angry) and in thinking mode. _So cute... _Kagome thought. Kouga turned around and ran back using the shards in his legs.

_'He's gone... for now.' _They both thought.

**So, was it suprising? Probably not, I thought it was pretty suspected... **

**I will probably not update soon, I have a party to help with, I still have to make my present (I'm gonna carve something in wood XD) and then I'm moving, then I'm going to portugal for a week and then school starts again, oh and monday I'm going on a dinner with my sister cause I havn't seen her and my mom for a month but my mom can't come with us cause she needs to rest... so I'll try to update asap between one of those things**

**Moscalover**


	5. Authors Note please read

**Hey readers (if one of you actually still reads my story xD)**

**I am sorry I didn't update for 2 months!**

**I'm sorry… forgive me? =') I'm gonna try to write another chapter, but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story… I don't have much free time. School, homework, school, sleep, bus, school and last but not least: reading! :D So I'll try and think of something, but I know it's not going to be easy**

**Vote 'yes' if you want me to continue this story, vote 'no' if you don't and vote 'I don't really care so do whatever you like with it' if you don't really care and I can do whatever I like with it**

**Well, that's it for this looooooooong author note and no chapter **** and I PROMISE there's gonna be a chapter 5 before October ends**

**Xxxxx Moscalover**


	6. Chapter 5

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M BACK! It's been a while…. I'm soooooooo sorry I broke my promise about writing a new chapter soon but I really couldn't find ANY inspiration, I even thought about putting this story up for adoption! :O But I'm glad I didn't :D Well… I guess here's the new chapter **** (and it's probably not very long, sorry) (ow, and you know, if I make any spelling mistakes, it's normal XD)**

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha looked to his right, to find Kagome still blushing. _Could it be that…? Nahh, it's just a reeeaaaally awkward situation… Yeah, that's it. _He let go of her waist and Kagome was a bit gratefull because her face would turn it's normal shade again. They stayed in the forest, talking about what happened in the last 3 years, until it was getting dark.

They went back to the village and when they entered Kaede's hut, they made dinner (instant ramen) and prepared themselves to get a good night rest. When they all laid down, Kagome heard a tiny voice. "Mommy?" Aimi said. "Yes sweetheart?" "I can't sleep…" Kagome felt two little hands hug her arm. She hugged her daughter back and asked: "What's it that you're afraid of?" Aimi tightened her grip. "I don't know this place, it's smells like there are monsters." Kagome was shocked. _She can __smell __the demons?_

"Well sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of, we're safe." _You're safe… _ "Okay mommy, good night then." Aimi giggled and crawled back under the blanket. Kagome watched her daughter until she was sure the little girl was asleep. The young miko glanced around the room, searching for the one person she was looking for, to find him wide awake, sitting against the wall.

She stood up very silent and walked over to the hanyou. "Can't sleep either?" she asked, sitting next to him. "Nahh, not really…" Inuyasha said.

"I've got something to ask you" Kagome nervously played with her hands. "Did you... Oh, never mind. It's not important." _AARG! Why am I so nervous? _

_What is she so nervous about?_ Inuyasha asked himself. "The sun is going to rise, want to watch? He asked Kagome. "Sure" she replied with a dazzling smile.

They went outside and Inuyasha took her to a quiet, high rock. It felt to Kagome that she could see the whole world when she sat on that rock, it was beautifull.

He had the urge to take her hand, but didn't do it 'cause he didn't know what her reaction would be. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, watching the amazing sunrise. She didn't even realize what she was doing and that Inuyasha's face had broke the world wide record 'Most shades of red'.

"It's so pretty…" Kagome said in awe, looking at the multi-colored sky. She had never really seen a sunrise before.

"So are you" a soft voice said.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm baaaaad! Evil me! There was a looooooooooooot that happened. Like emotions: falling in love and stuff… There was my daily laziness, it takes a while to go away and most of the time, when I'm not lazy anymore, I have to go to sleep xp so yeah…**

**I know no one is still reading this story, but that's my own fault, ( I really don't blame you guys, I would do the same) but still I felt like I had to continue, because if I wouldn't, it's like I would give up AND I HAVE TO WIN THIS WAR! XD okay, that's a bit too… crazy I guess x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Aimi though and the plot… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Chapter 6**

SHOCK!

That was the only thing that went through Kagome's head. Of course she recognized the voice, she would always. She just never thought she would hear that voice, saying those words. She had dreamed of this moment, but afterwards she would feel stupid, to let her mind fantasize like that.

Inuyasha was very concerned about her. Kagome hadn't reacted for 2…3…4 minutes! _Wow… _

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. He hoped she would feel the same, but it didn't look like she does. _Arg! I'm so stupid! Why had I have to say it like that? How am I going to save myself now? _

"Now, you didn't. Actually, I really liked it." She said while blushing. Now it was his turn to be in shock. _She… liked it? _"So what does mean?" Kagome silently asked. "Do you like me?"

"Like? Hah, don't make me laugh."

"But I thought, oh, okay, well, I guess I'll go now…"

"Wait Kagome! I meant…," *blush blush* " I meant it's more than liking."

Kagome had never seen him that shy, he was completely red. It was completely adorable. She smiled lovingly at the half-demon she had loved for so long. "So then what is it?" she asked.

"Iloveyouforalongtimenowkagome" he mumbled. She heard it as 'Iluvufolongtinokagme'. Not really understandable, as you can see (or can't).

"Huh? What?" you could see she was really trying to understand, but it just didn't work. He tried again, now full of confidence. He didn't know why, probably because he really wanted to be with her. She was gone for so long, he had missed her so much and now she's back so he can't miss this chance.

"I love you Kagome. I have for a while now, but I never said it. I hope I can be with you, if it's not as lovers, then as friends." He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't get rejected.

The only thing she could do was kiss him. A long passionate kiss. He melted and directly thought of their future together. The things they could and would do. The little Aimi. The fact Kagome was human, not a demon or half demon, so she wouldn't live as long as he would. _Oh well, that's a problem for later. _Now was the present, the only thing he should think of, was the girl in his arms.

At the same moment, the little demon girl was dreaming about something very intresting.

Her dream was about her two parents, being very happy and kissing, on a big rock, somewhere where it looked very much like the place outside the hut.

She knew who her parents were in her dreams, though she wouldn't remember when she would wake up…

**Thanks to the ones who do still read my story, or have just discovered it x)**

**I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes: ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE!**

**But whatever xp byebye and thanks for everything :D**


	8. Author's note sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE - - - - - -

I know I'm a terrible person : I abandoned my own stories

I'm not so great at getting inspiration to write again and I kind of wanted to explain myself to people who still read this, though I doubt there are many :l

I decided to write this note after getting a mail by FanFiction, saying 'iheartwinky' now follows this story, I'm very thankful for that, so thank you iheartwinky

I want to thank ALL of the people that follow this story, or actually hoped I'd continue writing, I know I let you down and I'm sorry that I did

I'll try my best to write more often, 'cause I'm not kidding when I say I write once in every 1-2 years :l

Btw, my English improved XD yay! XD when I re-read the chapters, it bothers me how bad my English was

I'm still not great at it, but at least it's better, so that's good, I guess x)

And I have a motivation to do my best and get better at writing, now =)

So thank you, people that read my story and took the time to read this, I know: author's notes aren't any fun to read, but this might clear some things up

Thank you, readers and reviewers :D

-moscalover


End file.
